The Priest and The Fallen
by Nieryka
Summary: Black Hat não morreria tão facilmente e Priest não planejava abandoná-lo mais uma vez. Pós-filme. Slash. Black Hat/Priest.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **The Priest and The Fallen

**Autora:**Nieryka

**Fandom: **Priest Movie

**Casal: **Black Hat/ Priest

**Classificação:** M

**Sumário:** Black Hat não morreria tão facilmente e Priest não planejava abandoná-lo mais uma vez. Pós-filme. Slash. Black Hat/Priest.

Mais uma fanfic, yay! Dessa vez do movie Priest, que eu amei. Não me importo que não tenha nada a ver com o manhwa homônimo, já que eu também não li o tal. O filme tem meu amadinho Paul Bettany e o gostoso do Karl Urban (o fofíssimo doutor McCoy do novo Star Trek...aliás, preciso escrever algo nesse fandom! Star Trek é o fandom que inventou o slash, caramba!). Hunm...estou começando a me acostumar á ser a primeira ficwriter brasileira em certos fandoms...cadê o povo? Será que só a minha mente é deturpada e vê yaoi/slash em TUDO?

Bem, já vou avisando que vou tomar liberdades extremas com a mitologia do filme, que nem foi tão bem explicada assim. Mas que seja...fanfics são pra isso mesmo. XD

**The Priest and The Fallen**

Quando a Igreja falava do Fogo do Inferno certamente se referia áquilo.

Black Hat tentara saltar, passar a gigantesca explosão, mas fora engolfado pelas chamas como se tivesse pulado direto na garganta de um maldito dragão. O calor incandescente lhe queimara a pele como se fosse de papel e suas roupas e armas simplesmente derreteram nele, acrescentando ainda mais dor ao grudar em seu corpo.

Ele achava que sabia o que era dor quando caíra nas mãos dos vampiros da colméia, mas aquilo...bem, era todo um novo mundo de sensações; quente, mais quente, infernalmente quente e havia também o problema de respirar fogo...sentir-se ardendo não só por fora mas por dentro. E, claro, não poder morrer. Vampiro, humano e Padre; combinação matadora, hun? Mas pelo menos podia cair em uma abençoada semi-inconsciência, ainda dolorosa mas nublada, enquanto sua mente ia e voltava do aterrador Inferno em que se transformara seu corpo.

**oOoOo**

O Padre o achou não muito longe do centro da explosão. Quase passara por ele, tão irreconhecível estava, mais parecendo um amontoado de ferragens carbonizadas e retorcidas do que um corpo humano. Fora o cheiro que o alertara. O cheiro de carne humana queimada.

O retorno para as Cidades com aquele pacote macabro mal atraiu atenção. Os cidadãos estavam muito ocupados tentando sair da cidade para ver o trem e a Igreja ainda mais ocupada tentando conter uma crescente e inevitável revolta popular que parecia subitamente difícil de aplacar com gravações sobre fé e traição. Sua Irmã na Ordem de Padres estava fazendo um bom trabalho.

Não foi difícil conseguir levar sua carga para uma ala desativada das prisões. Era um local que mais ninguém tinha coragem de ir, pois há muito tempo atrás, antes das Reservas, vampiros eram trancados ali para que a Igreja estudasse a Anatomia do Mal...e também para que pudessem gravar as criaturas e mostrá-las aos descrentes; isso costumava apavorar muito mais facilmente do que ler o Livro das Revelações na Missa.

Após colocá-lo no catre o Padre avaliou a situação cuidadosamente e concluiu que, se quisesse seu Irmão vivo _realmente_ e não apenas uma massa carbonizada e agonizante, teria que fazer mais alguns sacrifícios. E isso talvez nem funcionasse. O Padre não fazia idéia até mesmo se Hat estava vivo _agora_.

_Mas ele deve estar. Eu sinto. Isso deve ser suficiente. _

Retirou do bolso uma de suas adagas de prata e aproximou-se do amontoado carbonizado que já fora seu Irmão e agora era um inimigo, um vampiro. Estendeu o braço sobre o rosto da criatura e fez um corte pequeno mas suficientemente profundo. O sangue deslizou um momento pela curva do braço, manchando a pele clara, então derramou-se em grossos filetes sobre a boca parcialmente aberta de Hat.

**oOoOo**

Devagar, bem devagar, a dor foi se esvaindo de sua mente como um pesadelo desaparecendo após o amanhecer. Ainda doía feito o diabo, claro, mas Hat sabia que seu corpo estava se recuperando. Agora ele até mesmo podia mexer uma ou outra parte do corpo sem temer que esta fosse se desmanchar em cinzas. E havia o sabor.

Um delicioso gosto que ficava em sua boca de tempos em tempos, alternado com outros não tão especiais, nem tão...quentes. Hat achou que nunca mais ia querer saber de algo quente por perto mas se via ansiando por aquele calor saboroso que lhe enchia os sentidos e lhe despertava o corpo. Pena ele não poder ver. Seus olhos ainda eram uma massinha disforme colada por trás das pálpebras.

**oOoOo**

Todos os dias ele vinha até ali e alimentava seu Irmão Caído. Não podia dar-lhe seu sangue com essa frequencia, entretanto, por isso trazia sangue de animais e apenas uma vez por semana era ele mesmo o sacrifício. Desconfiava que apenas o sangue de animais não teria levado Hat a se recuperar. Pelo menos não tão rápido.

Hoje ele trouxera mais do que sangue. Depois de entrar na cela retirou da mochila duas bacias pequenas, sabão, alguns panos limpos e um garrafão de água morna. Preparou tudo no chão ao lado do catre e começou seu trabalho.

Podia parecer uma besteira sem tamanho limpar Hat, mas o Padre simplesmente não podia evitar. Seu Irmão estava aparentemente curado mas a fuligem e os fluídos grudavam-se em sua nova pele de um jeito horrível demais para se suportar. Por isso o Padre trouxera um kit de banho improvisado e roupas. Porque além de tudo Hat estava nu, claro.

Ele começou pelo rosto.

Hat tinha um rosto anguloso, forte, marcado por uma leve barba por fazer. Cuidadosamente o Padre passou a mistura de água e sabão pela face relaxada, as orelhas, o pescoço, a nuca. Depois de enxaguar o pano uma vez e mergulhar novamente na mistura, passou-o nos cabelos escuros até livrá-los daquela aparência emaranhada e grudenta. Então foi para os ombros, o peito. Virou-o no catre para poder limpar-lhe as costas largas e como já estava na posição propícia, limpou-lhe as nádegas e a parte posterior das coxas, joelhos e pernas. Quando o virou de volta não pôde evitar comprimir os lábios.

Hat estava...duro.

O Padre quase revirou os olhos. Pelo jeito seu Irmão estava melhor do que tinha imaginado. Observou com atenção qualquer sinal de que Hat pudesse estar consciente mas não havia nada, nenhum movimento dos olhos sob as pálpebras, nenhuma mudança no ritmo da respiração. Devia ter sido apenas uma reação involuntária do corpo, pensou o Padre consigo mesmo, voltando ao trabalho; continuou com o abdome, os músculos definidos sob a pele firme, os quadris...hesitou alguns segundos antes de limpar a parte proeminente em questão mas logo deu de ombros. Não havia razão para se sentir embaraçado. Hat era um homem assim como ele, e aquilo não era nada de novo.

Quando finalmente terminou com os dedos dos pés notou a pequena mudança no ambiente. Ergueu o olhar e teve que reunir todo seu sangue frio para não recuar abruptamente.

Hat, apoiado nos cotovelos, fitava-o com um sorriso meio de lado parecendo infinitamente divertido. Seus olhos dourados simplesmente cintilavam. A ereção entre suas pernas não diminuíra nem mesmo um centímetro...na verdade parecia exatamente o contrário.

— Você daria uma ótima enfermeira, Irmão. — a voz rouca e baixa parecia aveludada. — Tão cuidadoso. Mas precisa realmente trabalhar melhor seus instintos. Estou acordado desde que você entrou nesta cela.

O Padre jogou o pano na bacia, os olhos fixos em Hat (acima da linha da cintura, bem explicado).

— Por que não me atacou, então? — perguntou, ignorando o calor que subitamente lhe subira ao rosto á idéia de ter Hat consciente durante todo o tempo em que o limpava.

O sorriso do vampiro se alargou e o Padre xingou-se internamente. Por que fora nascer com uma pele tão branca que á menor provocação podia traí-lo desse jeito?

— Eu estava curioso. Queria saber o que você ia aprontar. — inclinou a cabeça de lado e afastou de leve as pernas, um movimento calculado que surtiu o efeito desejado: o Padre baixou o olhar por um instante, encarando o membro ereto sem querer, que Hat agora acariciava languidamente. O sacerdote imediatamente desviou o olhar e foi até as bacias. O vampiro o seguiu com os dourados olhos faiscando. — Não fiquei decepcionado. Na verdade foi muito divertido, como pode ver.

De alguma forma o Padre conseguiu reunir suas coisas sem que suas mãos tremessem. Estava bastante consciente de que corria perigo já que Hat não estava nem acorrentado nem indefeso, mas o que mais o preocupava no momento era aquele olhar, portanto manteve-se ocupado despejando o conteúdo das bacias na latrina no canto da cela e depois embalando tudo, sempre em silêncio.

— Por que estou aqui?

A pergunta encerrava muitas outras, o Padre percebeu, pelo tom carregado na voz do vampiro. Terminando de guardar seu kit de banho improvisado na mochila o sacerdote endireitou-se e encaminhou-se para fora da cela. Alerta, Hat ergueu-se e o seguiu, embora devagar, como se suas pernas ainda não tivessem recuperado toda a força. Antes que chegasse até as grades o sacerdote fechou a cela. Permaneceu de frente para Hat, no entanto, tomando o cuidado de não ficar muito próximo das grades.

— Está com medo? — Hat parecia aborrecido. Se por ser trancado novamente ou por não ter sua pergunta respondida era algo que o Padre não saberia dizer.

— Você está aqui porque é o único lugar que pode conter um vampiro. — respondeu o Padre finalmente. Hat enfiou os braços entre as grades, apoiando-se nelas, e o movimento fez o sacerdote recuar um passo. Imaginara que Hat ia agarrá-lo e puxá-lo para as grades. O vampiro pareceu gostar daquilo.

— Você sabe do que eu estou falando...Irmão. — Hat fitava-o sem nenhuma reserva, como se quisesse achar a resposta em algum lugar bem fundo naqueles olhos azuis tão claros e expressivos. Sim, expressivos, porque Hat sempre notara como seu Irmão não conseguia ocultar sentimento algum se o olhassem bem nos olhos. Seu rosto podia ser uma máscara de seriedade e concentração, mas os olhos...— Por que me salvou? Para me fazer pagar por meus crimes perante a Igreja? — ele riu, quebrando contato visual apenas o suficiente para olhar para o canto da cela. O sacerdote deixara roupas limpas ali. Que atencioso. — Duvido que os respeitáveis e piedosos Monsenhores sejam do tipo que julgam e sentenciam meu tipo de crime com anos de prisão ou Ave-Marias. Eles são mais do tipo Queime no Inferno. Literalmente e dando uma ajudinha extra pra acontecer.

— Acho que você já experimentou o Inferno. Duas vezes, Irmão.

Aquilo era verdade. Uma tremenda verdade, mas não respondia nada. Hat sentiu sua paciência esgotar-se de repente. Aquela conversa cheia de reticências e circunlóquios que era comum na Ordem o deixava irritado.

— Vai me falar o motivo de ter resolvido, assim de repente, me jogar em uma cela, me curar e até me dar banho ou vou ter que quebrar essas malditas grades e arrancar as palavras direto da sua garganta?

— Duvido que consiga quebrar as grades. Foram feitas para aguentar dez vezes a força de um vampiro.

Hat rosnou e pela primeira vez o sacerdote sorriu.

— Você nunca teve muita paciência, Irmão. — disse, aproximando-se sem medo, observando Hat com calma dessa vez. Era bom vê-lo de pé, vivo, depois dos pesadelos que o consumiam noite após noite. — Eu jamais me perdoei por não ter conseguido salvá-lo. — o Padre baixou o olhar e respirou fundo. — Toda noite eu sonhava com sua Queda e imaginava os tormentos que você teria passado antes da morte. Saber que você se tornou aquilo que caçamos foi um choque ainda pior, mas...— encarou Hat novamente, a expressão mais suave, aliviada, o vampiro percebeu. — Pelo menos você estava vivo. E eu sabia que mesmo depois da explosão eu ainda o acharia vivo, porque você sempre foi forte...e porque eu tenho esperança de que você volte a ser o que era.

Hat aproximou-se mais das grades, o rosto á centímetros do outro.

— Eu nunca vou voltar a ser o que era. Você ficou louco de tanto rezar.

O Padre balançou a cabeça negativamente. Idiota teimoso, pensou o vampiro, divertido.

— Existe uma cura.

Isso fez Hat ficar alerta. Uma cura? Isso era impossível! Nem mesmo os Familiares podiam voltar a ser humanos. Curá-lo era uma idéia ridícula! Ele tomara o sangue da Rainha!

— Os Salmos comeram seu cérebro. Você deveria estar aqui dentro e eu aí fora. Você está louco.

Mas o Padre apenas o encarava calmamente, tão seguro das próprias palavras insanas que Hat sentiu uma pontada de dúvida. Seu antigo Irmão pareceu notar e assentiu.

— Você esteve em processo de cura por mais de dois meses, Hat. — de alguma forma que irritou o vampiro de olhos dourados, ouvir seu "nome" sendo pronunciado pelo Padre o fez arrepiar-se. — Semanas atrás descobriram que em uma outra Cidade andaram fazendo experiências pelas costas da Igreja. Eles agora têm uma cura para os Familiares e eu sei que não vai demorar para que descubram como fazer você voltar a ser humano.

— Só tem um problema nesse seu lindo conto de fadas. — observou Hat, suprimindo a vontade de rir ao ver o sacerdote revirar os olhos, impaciente. — Eu sou o único da minha espécie. Ninguém jamais faria uma cura para algo que nem sequer sabe que existe!

— Eu mandei uma amostra do seu sangue para eles.

— VOCÊ O QUÊ?

O Padre ignorou completamente a fúria nos olhos do vampiro.

— Eles estão trabalhando nisso há um mês. Mas era uma amostra muito, muito pequena. — os olhos azuis do Padre fixaram-se em Hat, cheios de um apelo desesperado, mas o vampiro tinha vontade de quebrar não só as grades, mas as costelas, braços e pernas de seu antigo Irmão naquele momento. — Eles precisam de mais...precisam de você, Hat. — ele respirou fundo. Black Hat o encarou, perplexo. — Preciso que venha comigo para essa Cidade. Eles podem curar você, lhe dar uma segunda chance. Livrá-lo finalmente dessa maldição. Mas eu preciso que venha comigo por vontade própria, Irmão. Não posso forçá-lo a viajar comigo ou aceitar a cura. Só posso lhe dizer uma coisa: Seja qual for sua decisão, saiba que nunca deixará de ser meu Irmão. Não vou abandoná-lo novamente.

Aquilo era...insano. Hat sabia que ele falava a verdade. Aqueles cortantes olhos azuis jamais mentiam e a obstinação que encontrou naquele olhar quase o fez titubear. O problema era que Hat não queria ser curado. Não queria simplesmente voltar a integrar aquela raça humana maldita que os criara, os Padres, para usá-los e depois jogá-los no limbo. Ah, sim, ele acompanhara as notícias com crescente ódio, imaginando como seus antigos irmãos deviam estar sentindo a humilhação, o ostracismo...o desprezo. De repente os Padres eram tão indesejáveis como os vampiros e Black Hat rira da ironia enquanto seus planos tomavam forma. Agora aquele sacerdote, o melhor deles, o homem por quem Hat nutrira uma admiração que beirava a adoração no passado, queria que ele esquecesse de tudo e voltasse alegremente para os braços da Igreja?

— Provavelmente você vai dar um jeito de me recolocar no antigo trabalho, hun? — zombou. — Uma palavrinha com Ornelas e eu estou de volta. Esqueça! A Igreja...

— A Igreja não é mais o que acreditávamos. — Hat viu que dizer aquilo machucava o Padre. Demais. — Nossa fé e nosso caminho não vêm dela. Vêm, e sempre virá, de Deus. Os tempos estão mudando, mas será uma lenta e dolorosa mudança. Para melhor, eu espero...

— E se eu disser que vou com você...confiaria em mim e me deixaria livre para acompanhá-lo? — aquilo era absurdo. O Padre não podia confiar nele; isso ia contra todos os instintos de um Padre afinal de contas!

— Sim. — foi a resposta simples. — Preciso de você, Hat. Todos nós precisamos.

— Todos nós? — o vampiro fingiu desapontamento. — Eu estava contente só com o "Eu preciso de você, Hat." — o vampiro riu ao ver o rosto do outro ficar vermelho novamente. Céus, era adorável! De repente Hat se lembrou da ereção que a pouco tempo o incomodava e do motivo de tê-la. Seu sorriso ficou mais malicioso e o Padre franziu levemente as sobrancelhas. — E se eu disser que também preciso de você, Padre? Agora, aliás...

O sacerdote não teve tempo de ficar confuso com as palavras do vampiro. Hat agarrou-lhe o pulso com tal rapidez que o Padre apenas conseguiu seguir com o olhar a direção em que ele a levava até registrar o que estava acontecendo: Black Hat estava comprimindo sua mão bem entre as pernas, usando-a como estímulo para...

Ele tentou puxá-la de volta, chocado, mas Hat a segurou firme e não parou por aí. Com a outra mão puxou o Padre pela frente das vestes e de fato o trouxe para junto das grades, sorrindo de um jeito incrivelmente travesso ao colar os lábios nos do outro homem e forçar o beijo, profundo e quente como sempre desejara.

Aquilo tudo não demorou mais que alguns segundos mas foi o suficiente para lembrar ao Padre quem ele era e quem estava do outro lado das grades. Num movimento rápido demais para olhos humanos acompanharem ele sacou a adaga de prata e logo Hat recuava para junto do catre, rindo, um pequeno corte na face esquerda já começando a sarar. O Padre ofegava e parecia muito, muito irritado.

— Black Hat...— rosnou.

— Macios como eu imaginava. — disse Hat, quase sonhador, provocando o antigo Irmão. — Eu sempre quis fazer isso, mesmo quando ainda era da Ordem. Sei que pelo menos mais um dos nossos...uma, na verdade, também queria. — era delicioso, pensou, como o Padre conseguia parecer chocado, envergonhado e irritado, tudo ao mesmo tempo. — Me diga, Irmão...agora que a Igreja não é mais de suma importância em sua vida, está planejando quebrar alguns votos? — piscou, o sorriso alargando-se e curvando-se para revelar os caninos afiados. — O de castidade, se quiser, posso ajudar a quebrar.

Hat não ficou surpreso ao ver o Padre respirar fundo e aprumar-se, seu treinamento vindo em seu socorro e acalmando-lhe os sentidos. Ele agarrou a mochila e foi caminhando para o corredor, evitando olhar para a cela já que Hat resolvera sentar-se no catre e, bem, resolver o problema com as próprias mãos.

O Padre saiu caminhando rapidamente sob o som dos gemidos e rosnados indecorosos do vampiro.

Tbc...

**oOoOo**


	2. Chapter 2

**oOoOo**

— Você está louco.

O sacerdote suspirou. Estava ficando acostumado a ser chamado assim, mas contanto que não o atrapalhassem em seu caminho, podiam chamá-lo do que quisessem.

Hicks balançou a cabeça furiosamente enquanto Lucy apenas olhava de um para outro, em silêncio. O Padre expusera seu plano assim que voltara do setor das prisões e o jovem xerife ainda não digerira a coisa.

— Me diga de novo...— disse o rapaz, sentando-se novamente. Ele tinha sentado e levantado, além de caminhado nervosamente pela sala, várias vezes durante aquela conversa. O sacerdote não parecia impressionado mas Lucy estava começando a se irritar. Se ele se levantasse mais uma vez ela lhe daria um soco. — Diga que pretende soltar o maldito vampiro que matou seu irmão e a mãe da sua filha...fora uma cidade inteira, diabos...e viajar com ele como se fossem amigos de infância!

— O que aconteceu com ele foi minha culpa. Eu não pude salvá-lo do que se tornou. Todas as mortes dele estão sobre mim também.

— Oh, claro! Além de Padre você ainda por cima é uma merda de Mártir!

— Hicks, olha como fala com meu pai! Essa merda de Mártir salvou á todos nós!

O Padre teve que respirar fundo para controlar a vontade de repreender a filha pelo linguajar. Mas sabia que não tinha esse direito, não mais. E parte do motivo de não tê-lo era justamente estar ajudando o homem que matara os únicos pais que Lucy conhecera. Pelo menos, pensou, ela agora tinha Hicks. Não que o rapaz fosse lá um grande conforto como namorado, sempre nervoso e instável diante de problemas com que não podia lidar.

O xerife passou uma mão pelo rosto, controlando-se.

— Nada do que eu disser vai fazer você mudar de idéia, certo?

— Nada. — confirmou o Padre, desviando o olhar para a filha, que permanecera neutra durante todo o tempo em que ele revelava o que pretendia. Ela percebeu o que aquele olhar significava e ergueu o queixo, petulante.

— Não gosto dele. — declarou, como se isso não fosse óbvio. — E não confio nele. Mas confio em você. — ela deu de ombros, pra horror de Hicks, que parecia não poder acreditar no que estava ouvindo. — Se você diz que pode curá-lo e que pode fazer ele se comportar...por mim tudo bem. Só não quero ver a cara dele por aqui.

— Você é bem filha dele mesmo! Os dois são loucos! — o rapaz se abaixou ao lado da cadeira de Lucy, tentando racionalizar. Ela lhe lançou um olhar cortante. — Lucy...esse homem matou...

— Eu sei quem ele matou, Hicks! — a menina se levantou, fuzilando o namorado com o olhar. — Eu estava lá, lembra? Eu ouvi os gritos da minha mãe e do meu pai! Agora cale a boca e deixe ele fazer o que tem que fazer!

— Obrigado, Lucy. — os olhos do Padre derramavam alívio e gratidão. A filha voltou para ele aquela expressão furiosa.

— Não me agradeça. Eu só acho que todos nós já perdemos pessoas importantes demais...e você parece achar que ele é seu amigo...ou pode voltar a ser. — ela deu de ombros novamente. — Espero que valha a pena mais esse sacrifício.

Como dizer á sua filha que sim, valia todo o sacrifício poder curar Hat, poder olhar para ele sem sentir a culpa consumindo-o, como ácido, por dentro? Ele apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Hicks rugiu de raiva.

— Ok, então. — disse entredentes, fazendo Lucy revirar os olhos de um jeito muito parecido com o do pai. — Você não me deixa escolha. Vou com vocês.

Lucy e o pai o olharam como se ELE estivesse louco. O xerife sorriu enigmaticamente.

— Eu também não confio nele e, apesar de confiar nas suas habilidades, Padre, eu duvido que esteja em posição de detectar o perigo mesmo se este aparecer dançando pelado na sua frente e te chutar as bolas.  
>Lucy riu, com certeza imaginando vividamente o perigo, na forma de Black Hat, dançando pelado. O Padre sempre amaldiçoara sua extrema imaginação e agora via que a filha a herdara dele como os cabelos ruivos. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.<p>

— Nem tente me convencer do contrário! — avisou o xerife, já conferindo as balas da arma que nunca deixava de carregar.

O Padre deu as costas a ambos, dirigindo-se para a porta.

— Eu não pretendo fazer isso. — disse, surpreendendo Hicks. — Não vai adiantar...você é cabeça dura e tolo demais para perceber que estará em perigo também. Partimos em três dias.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás do Padre, Hicks fitou Lucy e engoliu em seco.

— Ei...seu pai está se metendo numa baita encrenca! Eu só vou pra me certificar de que aquele sanguessuga maldito não vai acabar com seu único parente!

Lucy estreitou os olhos.

— Você é um mentiroso muito deslavado, Hicks! — exclamou a menina, mãos nos quadris. — Você vai porque adorou estar no meio da ação e acha que meu pai vai te ensinar um ou dois truques de Padre, assim você vai poder se achar importante!

O Padre sorriu consigo mesmo ao ouvir os namorados brigando. Juventude. Sempre cheia de possibilidades e energia.

Voltou para seu pequeno apartamento e refugiou-se em orações. Precisava clarear a mente para o que estava prestes a fazer...e também precisava tirar de sua mente o que Black Hat fizera.

Como agora todos em seu pequeno circulo familiar sabiam, o sacerdote não era indiferente ou ignorante a respeito de sexo. Tivera uma filha com Shannon aos 22 anos e só então a Igreja viera até ele. Ele sabia o que era desejo e sabia o que era sublimá-lo...fizera isso por 18 anos. Mas agora Hat resolvera atacá-lo consciente e inconscientemente. Sim, porque o sacerdote sabia que mentir para si mesmo era um pecado tão grande quanto qualquer outro e ele sempre se sentira atraído por Hat...desde que ambos passaram a trabalhar juntos na mesma equipe. O que o vampiro fazia agora não só o abalava como o tentava, e isso era perigoso, muito perigoso.

**oOoOo**

tbc...

N/A: Obrigada a orionastro e thelizfantasy09 pelos reviews! Só continuo essa fic por vocês! XD é, sou uma autora carente!


End file.
